


Shared Moments

by Moira_chan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, HinaKumi Week, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_chan/pseuds/Moira_chan
Summary: Collection of short stories written for HinaKumi week on Tumblr.1) Time with Lord Takumi always flies so fast, Hinata realizes.2) It’s not unusual for Takumi to be unable to sleep at night; thankfully, Hinata can come up with good ideas sometimes.3) Takumi is used to being a family disappointment. That doesn’t make telling his older siblings about his relationship with Hinata any less difficult.4) It’s hard focusing on your essay when your cute new neighbor insists on making pancakes at 10 pm.5) Takumi isn’t sure he’ll ever be able to forgive himself, but at least Hinata’s there.6) Hinata thinks his scars look super cool. Takumi doesn't agree.7) To Hinata, nothing’s more important than making Takumi feel happy and safe and loved.





	1. Unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 01 - time  
> Time with Lord Takumi always flies so fast, Hinata realizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's planning to write terrible fluff for every single day of [HinaKumi week](http://hinakumiweek.tumblr.com/)! /o/
> 
> The prompt I used is "time". It's kinda really short, but I hope you'll enjoy this!  
> (also available [on tumblr](http://moirakoro.tumblr.com/post/151996105257/title-unfair-theme-day-01-time-word-count-563))

Time with Lord Takumi always flies so fast.  
The thought crosses Hinata’s mind someday, while he and his liege are training together for once, and he’s already been defeated twice – which could be quite infuriating, since he’s a Swordmaster and Lord Takumi isn’t supposed to use katanas to begin with, but Hinata actually doesn’t mind at all. If anything, it’s yet another proof that his lord is downright amazing and the best at anything he does, and this very fact never fails to put a big, proud grin on Hinata’s face.  
Ah, he’s so happy to be Lord Takumi’s retainer, he wouldn’t trade his job for anything in the world – no, in the entire universe.

Still, one second they’re sparring and Hinata’s cheeks almost hurt from smiling, because fighting with a worthy opponent who also happens to be the person he admires most is the best feeling; and the next, the sun has started to set and it’s time for the war meeting already. It’s really unfair. Even more so when, at dinner, he barely has time to exchange a few words with Lord Takumi before they’re interrupted again – and the day after, the battle they fight side by side is won way too soon, then they only get half an hour to relax side by side in the hot springs, and…  
Hinata is pretty sure this has nothing to do with him having too much fun to care about the time, because even when they’re on cleaning duty together, it all ends too quickly for his liking. Actually, he can’t even think of one time when he has been able to enjoy the time spent with his liege as much as he would have liked to-

Except right now, perhaps – because Lord Takumi is right next to him and time has literally stopped.  
Well, not _literally_.  
But everything is quiet and no one’s there, although it’s only late afternoon; and Hinata blinks, unable to quite process what happened. What is happening.

After a bit of sparring that miraculously wasn’t interrupted in any way, their bodies got tired way too soon and they had to take a break. Hinata took a seat under a tree for some shade and Lord Takumi was quick to follow him, leaning against the trunk with his eyes closed; they talked for a while, after that, mostly about how nice it was not to have to rush anywhere right after training for once, and…  
Lord Takumi’s head suddenly fell on Hinata’s shoulder, and he’s absolutely certain he’s heard his liege groan-  
_Ugh, why do I love you so much_?

Now that Hinata’s brain is working again (it remained frozen for quite a while, to be honest), he realizes the words were said in annoyance – but Lord Takumi still said them. And his retainer’s heart leaps with joy.

“I love you too, Lord Takumi!” he finally answers.

He means it – and his liege must know that he means it, because Hinata can almost feel him blush as he buries his head against his shoulder. He still grabs his hand, though; and while it’s more than likely that this moment will come to an end soon, one way or another…  
Hinata doesn’t mind time flying fast, for once, because his and his liege’s intertwined fingers promise him that they’ll be able to spend much more time together in the future.


	2. Look up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 02 - to relax  
> It's not unusual for Takumi to be unable to sleep at night; thankfully, Hinata can come up with good ideas sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand here is day 2 while I'm at it!  
> You can also read it [here](http://moirakoro.tumblr.com/post/151996741702/title-look-up-theme-day-02-to-relax-word) on tumblr.

As much as he hates to admit it, it’s not unusual for Takumi to be unable to sleep at night.  
Even now that the war is over – and has been for almost an entire year – he’s lost count of how many times he’s lain awake for hours in the darkness of his room, a million thoughts running through his head and a million images flashing before his eyes; yet, tonight is but another of these nights. Another of these nights when all he sees are pictures of battles he fought, of comrades he wasn’t strong enough to protect, and all he can think of are memories of the mistakes he made, of all these times when he just wasn’t smart enough, quick enough, _good_ enough.

The past is in the past and can never be changed – he knows that, but his heart clenches and aches all the same.

He’s tired. Tired of everything. So tired that he stood up, and now his hair is tied in a high ponytail and the door feels cold against the palm of his hand.  
By the gods, what is he even doing?! He grits his teeth. Staying in this room won’t do him any good, and neither will remaining in front of his own goddamn door like an idiot who isn’t even confident enough to go out and take responsibility for his nightmares if he somehow meets someone- And he’s pretty sure he won’t meet anyone, anyway. It’s way past midnight; his brother and sisters must be sleeping by now.

He sighs in resolve, and as he finally opens the door he almost jumps upon finding himself right in front of Hinata – who shoots him a surprised glance, raises a brow and gives him a cheerful smile, of course. Like he wasn’t just standing in front of Takumi’s door and hadn’t just been about to open it in the middle of the night.

“Lord Takumi!” he exclaims in a loud voice – then goes on more quietly when his liege shushes him. “I was hoping you’d still be awake!”

Takumi frowns.  
It’s not that he hates the idea of having some company right now; actually, he’s almost _relieved_ not to be alone with his thoughts anymore, and Hinata’s big grin may or may not make him feel a bit better, but…  What kind of business can his retainer have with him at one in the morning? And besides…

“Hinata,” he sighs, his eyes closing as his tone gets a bit scolding. “Aren’t you supposed to be on guard duty? What are you doing here?”

“Ah, yes!” his retainer answers, without even a flicker of guilt in his eyes. “But there’s something you really need to see.”

Takumi hesitates for a second more. The way Hinata is smiling at him, with his most confident and excited grin, he knows that his retainer has either thought of something incredibly stupid, like that time when he took part in an arm-wrestling competition and insisted that Takumi should watch him “win for you, Lord Takumi!” although they were supposed to be training… Or he’s planning the kind of sweet surprise that always has his liege holding back a touched smile (and failing to hide an embarrassed, embarrassing blush).  
It’s the middle of the night, so the prince can’t help being a little wary. Yet, he knows that he won’t be able to sleep if he goes back to bed now… and he has to admit he’s a bit curious to see what Hinata seems so eager to show him.  
In the end, he lets out yet another soft sigh.

“Alright. I’m coming.”

These words are all it takes for Hinata’s face to light up – and the next thing he knows, Takumi is being dragged through doors and corridors and outside the castle, in the gardens. It all happens so quickly that he barely notices his retainer grabbing his wrist; and once he does… Well, the air’s a bit cold, yet Hinata’s fingers are warm against his skin, so he doesn’t mind that much. It’s not like this is the first time Hinata has failed to treat him the way a retainer should treat his liege, anyway; and Takumi likes his retainers better this way.  
Sure, Hinata and Oboro can get more than embarrassing sometimes, and Hinata especially sucks at behaving appropriately in most situations, but at least they’re no hypocrites – it’s not because he’s a prince that they admire him, and although he has difficulty believing it even know, he knows that they truly think he’s the best. (He’s so embarrassed to even remember it that he almost blushes.)

“So, what it is?” he asks after a few seconds of silence, and Hinata grins.

“Look up, Lord Takumi!”

Just how mad would Oboro get if she heard him ordering their lord around like this? The prince can’t help a slight smile at imagining her shoot Hinata her most terrifying demon-like glare, but he does as he’s told anyway – and the sight his eyes fall on almost takes his breath away.

Seriously, has the night sky always been this… stunning?  
It’s so clear, without a single cloud, and there are stars absolutely everywhere, selflessly sharing their dim light with anyone who’d bother to take a few seconds to glance at them. Takumi realizes it’s quite stupid and childish to still get amazed by mere stars, obviously, but… he has to admit looking at the sky, right now, in the middle of the night, is almost enough to take his mind off his previous worries – and with Hinata by his side, somehow-

“So, what do you think?” his retainer suddenly asks, interrupting his train of thought. “The stars are beautiful, aren’t they? That’s why I immediately thought of you when I saw them!”

Takumi’s cheeks instantly heat up. Does Hinata even realize what he’s saying?! Probably not – still… it made the prince’s heart flutter a little, and now his nightmares definitely seem a little farther away. He’s hesitant for a few more seconds, but maybe it’s not that much of a bad idea to stay here and gaze at the stars a bit longer, in the end.  
Even more so when Hinata lets go of his wrist – and places his strong, warm hand on Takumi’s shoulder. The very gesture is relaxing; the very smile he gives him, so sincere and loving, is relaxing.

“How about we sit down and enjoy?” he suggests excitedly. “I’m pretty sure it’ll make whatever was keeping you awake go away real quick!”

He winks, and for a second Takumi wonder why he knows, how he guessed, but Hinata doesn’t wait for an answer before he sits down in the grass. And when he looks at his retainer’s smile, the only thing Takumi can think of is that he has nothing in common with stars – if anything, Hinata is the one who’s shining.


	3. Abnormal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 03 - family  
> Takumi is used to being a family disappointment. That doesn’t make telling his older siblings about his relationship with Hinata any less difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being late is my way of life. Still, here's day 3 - beware of homophobia mentions and, possibly, slight Revelation spoilers in this one ^^'  
> (psst it's also [on tumblr](http://moirakoro.tumblr.com/post/152083086842/title-abnormal-theme-day-03-family-word-count))

Takumi is used to being a family disappointment, by now. He’s used to losing every battle to Ryoma, and getting repeatedly surpassed by Hinoka, and being a lot less nice and loveable than Sakura. Truly, he’s used to feeling worthless, like he’s a disgrace to the royal family…  
But _this_ is on a whole other level of being abnormal. His relationship with his retainer, that is – the way Hinata gently grabs his hands and his tender, proud smile makes Takumi’s heart miss a bit as his cheeks warm up a little; the way Hinata tugs him forward and suddenly their lips meet and the other boy’s arms are around his waist and his mind is blank for a second. They’ve been like this for a while now. Takumi’s fingers have run through his retainer’s hair more times than he can count while their tongues timidly brushed against each other, Hinata’s forehead has been pressed against his and they’ve lain in bed for hours in the morning light, legs tangled until Oboro came to wake them up.

Oboro knows about them, by the way, and so does Sakura, ever since she noticed her brother seemed down and he couldn’t bear the idea of making her worry when she shouldn’t – when he isn’t worth worrying about. Sakura’s got much better things to do, anyway.  
Like spending time with her husband. Because she’s married. And Hinoka is married. And Ryoma is married.

And Takumi isn’t and he’s pretty sure his heart actually stops when his older brother – the _King_ of Hoshido – asks him why he doesn’t start looking for a nice wife, now. It’s been a few years since the end of the war, Ryoma says, and the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido are on good terms, so he could try and meet a few Nohrian nobles, perhaps, if Hoshidan women aren’t to his liking; he’s even heard from King Xander of two or three ladies who have had their eyes on him since the last ball at Castle Krakenburg-  
But the prince has already stopped listening, too preoccupied by the lack of air in his lungs and how hard it is getting to breathe. He _could_ get a wife – but he doesn’t _want_ one. Not when his idea of a perfect life involves waking up in Hinata’s arms every morning.

“Well, let’s just tell everyone, then!” Hinata answers confidently as Takumi tells him about this a while later, a big grin plastered on his face. “I don’t mind asking King Ryoma for your hand, if-”

Takumi gives him a punch on his shoulder and an annoyed glare, and Hinata lets out a soft _ow_. “I’m not a princess, you dumbass!” he reprimands. “Besides, we can’t get married. And…” He closes his eyes, anxiety and hurt taking over his features. “Ryoma and Hinoka are my siblings, so I’m the one who has to tell them.”

Hinata remains silent for a moment, deep in thought (because he _can_ think, apparently) – then he seems to make up his mind and places a reassuring, strong hand on Takumi’s shoulder. “Alright, Takumi,” he declares with a nod of his head – he’s dropped the _lord_ a long time ago, when it’s just the two of them. “I’ll let you handle this, but I’ll be here if you need me! Although I’m sure Lady Hinoka and King Ryoma won’t mind. You’re their beloved brother, after all!”

Takumi has no idea whether Hinata’s words are true or not, but the very way he says them and his ever-lasting optimism make him feel a bit better – and the loving embrace his retainer wraps him up in right after, even more so.

***

When Takumi asks her for advice, Oboro answers that he should tell his older siblings, because “there’s no way they won’t accept you as you are, Lord Takumi! You’re awesome!”; Sakura thinks for a little longer, although it’s probably due to her natural lack of confidence and difficulty to affirm her opinions, but finally agrees as well. Their big brother and sister are kind, she insists, her hands gripping tight the rod she carries with her at all times. They won’t judge him – and if they do, she promises she’ll have a talk with them, and that’s absolutely unnecessary but Takumi’s still… touched. As well as embarrassed, if not almost angry, that his _younger_ sister might feel as if she needs to protect him, somehow.

So his decision is made: he’ll tell Ryoma and Hinoka about his relationship with Hinata. He’s still unsure that everything will go well, but he can’t keep avoiding the subject forever; he needs to tell them if he wants to... lift this weight off his chest, first of all, and perhaps remain with his retainer in the future.  
This very idea gives him the last bit of courage he needs, and he’s almost smiling as he requests some time to have a discussion with his older brother.

Once he’s standing in front of Ryoma’s room a few days later, though, things aren’t as easy as they once seemed.  
Because he’s about to tell his brother, the _King_ , that he’s in a relationship with another man and subsequently doesn’t wish to ever get married – which is _far_ from being honorable by Hoshidan standards, and he knows better than anyone just how much Ryoma values honor. He curses himself silently for having taken the entire talk so lightly. Still, Ryoma made the effort to find some time for him in his busy schedule, so he can’t make him wait – he’s about to be well enough disappointing, after all.

“Ryoma,” he starts as he enters the room, but his voice wavers.

Will everything really go well?  
He’s the only one in the family who… loves someone the same gender as him. Once again, he’s the only one who doesn’t do as he’s supposed to, the only one who’s _abnormal_.

“Lately, I’ve… I mean… Hinata and I…”

The words are almost impossible to get out, when he’s sitting in front of Ryoma, _King_ Ryoma, with his patient gaze and his regal attitude; but he manages it, eventually. He says it.

 _I’m in a relationship with Hinata_.

Ryoma’s eyes widen a little, but a smile soon replaces the surprise on his face… then he _laughs_. He laughs and Takumi feels his heart stop in his chest, until he realizes it’s a good kind of laugh – an understanding, maybe even relieved laugh.

“I do not see a single problem with this,” the King finally answers.

And for a second, Takumi’s chest feels so much lighter-  
Until his brother speaks again and his heart just _sinks_.

“Since most of your time is spent with your retainers, it is only natural that you may find yourself attracted to them,” he explains in a kind, almost fatherly voice. “There is nothing wrong with feeling desire for Hinata. This kind of things between a royal and their retainer happen a lot more often than you might think, and do not mean at all that you will not be able to live a fulfilling marriage later on.”

Takumi doesn’t answer. Actually, he doesn’t think he’d be able to utter a single word, right now – so he doesn’t even try to.  
Ryoma stands up and places a hand on his shoulder, telling him not to worry; and the worst is that he means it. The only thing he wants is for his people and family to be happy. He wants the best for his siblings, Takumi knows it, and that’s precisely why it hurts so much.  
Because Ryoma truly, sincerely believes he’s helping his brother by telling him his attraction to Hinata will fade – yet Takumi doesn’t want it to fade, ever, for it’s actually _love_ he feels for his retainer.

***

A few days later, Takumi still can’t look Ryoma in the eye.  
He hasn’t told anyone about exactly what was said during their discussion, only that… not everything went well. Sakura seemed mortified but managed to hold back the tears forming at the corners of his eyes; Oboro didn’t say anything, but the anger on her face made her thoughts obvious; and Hinata… Well, Hinata was so worried that he ended up forcing the entire explanation out of him anyway.

When Takumi was done, he crossed his arms and frowned, for once.  
Then put into words the truth Takumi so desperately didn’t want to face.

“I think King Ryoma’s just mistaken,” he said, dead serious – and he was incredibly, unusually right. “If you just tell him we truly love each other and want to be together, there’s no way he’ll try to keep us apart!” He smiled his usual big, reassuring smile. “I won’t let him, anyway, even if he’s the King.”

Takumi lightly punched his shoulder, but welcomed his warm embrace all the same.

And now, here he is – cautiously avoiding his brother until he can muster the courage to request to talk to him again, to risk disappointing him _again_.

A week goes by, during which he does nothing.  
Hinoka comes talk to him, then, apologizing because she’s pressed Sakura so much with questions about him that their younger sister had no choice but to tell her everything she knew. Takumi would be angry, usually, but right now he’s way too preoccupied to be – so he lets it go, and even allows himself to feel a little bit better when Hinoka places a hand on his shoulder and assures him that she, at least, is with him. That she’ll never stop loving him, especially not just because of whom he loves and whom he doesn’t. 

He has to admit Hinoka’s support gives him a little more courage. It’s not enough, however; nothing really is. He’s already disappointed his siblings so much, Ryoma especially; he can’t bear the idea of embarrassing himself again.

So days pass and he does nothing.  
Maybe he should give up, he thinks at some point. Maybe he should get married, indeed, to some noble he barely knows and for sure doesn’t love, and maybe he should break up with Hinata – or perhaps he’ll keep him by his side as a lover. Perhaps it’s better to be unfaithful just to pass as normal, rather than be plain abnormal and a disgrace to his entire family.

 _But he doesn’t want to be unfaithful_ , he’s almost crying as he explains to Hinata one night, when they’re tangled with each other in bed and his heavy heart won’t let him fall asleep. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone, actually- He doesn’t even want much! The only thing he asks for is to be able to live peacefully with the man he loves – why is it so difficult for the world to understand?! Why is this kind of happiness so hard to obtain?! It’s unfair!  
Hinata says nothing but holds him close, on that night.

And the next morning, when Takumi awakes, Hinata is gone.

Takumi’s heart clenches. Hinata always stays the entire night, and _always_ insists on embracing him until the very second when they absolutely have to get out of bed… So _why_ has he left?  
Takumi knows why. He has an idea why, at least. Still, he forces himself to try and believe that it’s not it, that his retainer and lover didn’t just run away, that this isn’t just his way of making their eventual break-up less painful, or something similarly stupid – hell, Hinata isn’t even the type to do that! He doesn’t think through things that much; if anything, he’s more likely to act boldly, to take risks and be driven by sheer instinct-  
And that’s _precisely_ what he did, Takumi discovers as he enters the dining room.

He doesn’t believe what he sees, at first, but surprise soon replaces the anxious look on his face – because Hinata is here, although he’s not supposed to even enter this room, and he’s standing in front of Ryoma, although he’s a mere retainer and Ryoma’s the _King_ , and he-

“And I really, really love Takumi, King Ryoma!” he exclaims, before his usual grin returns to his face. “That’s why, please let me marry him!”

Is he _seriously_ asking his brother for his hand?  
For a second, it makes Takumi absolutely _furious_ , because he’s not a princess, and he told Hinata he’s not a princess – but his anxiety returns full force as he realizes that Ryoma knows, by now, knows that they’re in a serious relationship and not just some passing affair…  
Yet Ryoma doesn’t seem to mind; instead, he raises a brow, then smiles, then nods; and as his head turns to give his younger brother a quick look, asking for his approval before he utters the _yes_ he’s planning to answer, Takumi blushes fiercely, and wonders what he’s done to the gods to deserve a lover like Hinata.


	4. For a smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 04 - Food  
> It’s hard focusing on your essay when your cute new neighbor insists on making pancakes at 10 pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is an AU based on [this tumblr post](http://moirakoro.tumblr.com/post/152084286467/endangeredslug-actionables-too-hilarious), which I found very cute and fitting for this pair. Hope you'll like it??  
> And as usual you can read it [on my tumblr](http://moirakoro.tumblr.com/post/152157987227/title-for-a-smile-theme-day-04-food-word) too.

Sitting by his desk on a Friday night, Takumi slowly massages his temples and tries to focus.  
His medieval history essay is due in three days, yet he’s only written half of it – that’s why the coming weekend absolutely _needs_ to be productive. Thankfully, he’s off to a go start: he’s shut down his phone, told his siblings he wouldn’t be available, even asked the landlord not to bring him his mail until Tuesday…  
His lips curve into a confident smile. Alright, he can do this. He knows the subject well, with all the books he’s read in the past few weeks, and he loves medieval history – hey, perhaps he’ll even get the best grade. He’s the best, he tells himself, so he’ll ace this-

That’s what he believes, at least, until the doorbell rings.  
He instantly frowns. He isn’t expecting anyone tonight, and he made it clear that he didn’t want to be disturbed; so whoever it is _isn’t_ welcome. At all. For a second, Takumi considers answering, and by “answering” he means opening the door, glaring at them, and telling them precisely what he thinks of their unwanted intrusion-  
But he’s already wasted enough time as it is, so he ends up not moving and refocusing on his laptop instead.

He’s barely had time to read over the first two sentences of the last paragraph he’s written, though, when the doorbell rings _again_. And that’s all it takes for him to stand up, this time, an annoyed look on his face and his mind set on getting rid of the intruder as quickly possible, with as little tact and delicacy as he can manage.  
So he’s definitely surprised when he opens the door to find himself in front of his new neighbor whom he’s only talked to once before. He’s about the same age as Takumi, moved in next door at the beginning of this week, and his name is Hinata – that’s pretty much everything Takumi knows about him…

“Ah, sorry to bother you!” he exclaims with a large grin, not looking guilty in the slightest. “I’d just like to borrow an egg from you, if that’s alright?”

“Uh…”

… besides the fact that he’s exactly Takumi’s type and that his smile is _really_ cute.  
Takumi frowns in annoyance – he wasn’t planning to be nice at all, but somehow, his heart clenches a bit, and he just can’t bring himself to tell his neighbor what he really, really _should_ tell him.

Well, it’s just an egg that he wants anyway, right? It won’t take him very long to go get one, and if he can refocus on his essay once he’s done… In the end, he sighs, closing his eyes.

“Okay,” he says. “I’ll be right back.”

He quickly goes back inside his apartment – and when he returns from the kitchen with an egg in his hands, the smile he gets from his neighbor is enough of a reward that he isn’t even angry anymore once Hinata leaves.

Well, that is, until he’s finally seated in front of his laptop again and he only has time to write three more sentences before he hears the doorbell. _Again_.  
For a second he wonders who it may be, but his mild annoyance quickly changes into plain anger when he realizes it’s Hinata who’s standing on his door mat _again_ , and that he’s grinning like an idiot _again_ , and that his goddamn smile is definitely doing things to him that Takumi truly doesn’t want it to do, _again_. Seriously, he’s cursing himself at this point – why does he have to be so weak to cute boys?!

He should slam the door in his neighbor’s face; yet he only opens it and tries to give Hinata his best annoyed glare. Which only makes the idiot grin wider. (Which only makes Takumi’s heart beat faster.)

“Sorry to bother you again! And thank you so much for the egg. By the way, do you happen to know how to make pancakes?”

Takumi almost smashes his head on the doorway in consternation.  
It’s ten o’clock, for God’s sake. _Ten o’clock_ , on a Friday night. That’s no time to be making pancakes at all – and Takumi’s trying to work on his essay! He doesn’t have time, nor even _will_ to teach some imbecile how to make pancakes!  
(Honestly, telling him to get lost would be a lot easier if he wasn’t that cute, and if Takumi wasn’t that interested.)

“Well, you need to… put the eggs and butter and stuff in a bowl, then mix,” he tries to explain, although he’s not quite certain he can remember the recipe correctly. “Then put it all on a pan and… well, cook it…”

Hinata frowns, looking deep in thought, as if he couldn’t grasp the meaning of a single word Takumi just said. Which wouldn’t be that surprising, actually, given that Takumi himself isn’t sure he’d understand his own explanation; but he just sucks at explaining things, okay? At least, he sucks at explaining anything that isn’t historical facts – and cooking and sports and stuff like that are things that can only be learned through practice anyway, so he doesn’t know why he even bothers.  
Uh, well, no, he knows why, actually. Still, he should probably tell Hinata to go Google it or something; if it wasn’t Hinata standing right in front of him, he would have done so long ago-

“Um, maybe… could you come to my place and show me?”

Takumi blinks.  
If they were in the kind of manga his younger sister likes to read, this would probably be the lamest attempt at seduction ever made (and he’d probably fall for it, but that’s not the point). Yet, they’re not in a manga, so that can only mean his neighbor is serious-  
And he knows he should refuse, hell, he should even yell at him and slam the door shut at this point, but…

Five minutes later, he’s standing in Hinata’s kitchen, somehow, wondering how he even got there and why his neighbor looks absolutely _excited_ about the entire pancake-making thing. It’s almost surreal, to be honest. Maybe he fell asleep while writing his essay and this is but a nonsensical fantasy of his tired mind?  
But Hinata’s shoulder suddenly brushes against his and no, he’s _definitely_ not dreaming. So he tries hard to focus again on what he’s supposed to be doing – right, there’s an egg in his right hand and… They’re preparing the batter. Right. This should be okay. Takumi closes his eyes and breathes slowly; all he needs to do is do it all well, and quickly, so that he can go back to his own apartment and finish his essay as soon as possible. It’s okay, he can do this. He still has plenty of time. Besides...

Takumi isn’t much better at cooking than he is at explaining stuff, but Hinata is a fast learner – his movements as he mixes the batter look so confident and experienced, actually, that his neighbor briefly wonders if he’s taken cooking lessons before – and in the end the pancakes are ready a lot sooner than they would have been if it had been only Takumi making them.  
They smell nice and seem tastier than any pancakes Takumi’s ever cooked, too, by the way. It almost makes him jealous and he’s about to frown when Hinata suddenly speaks up.

“Wow, they look great!” he says, as sincere as ever. “We make a good team! Thanks again, by the way, you’re a life-saver. I’ve been craving pancakes ever since I saw this cooking show on TV earlier today!”

“You’re, uh, welcome?”

The smile Hinata flashes him is almost blinding, at this point, so Takumi can’t do much except nod his head. He didn’t really do anything – but his neighbor still thanks him profusely, repeating that _you’re the best_ and _seriously, I don’t know what I would have done without you!_ , and…

It’s both embarrassing and really, really pleasing to be praised this much – especially by a guy he finds this cute. As much as he hates the very idea of it, Takumi can’t help but blush, obviously; it all gets even worse when Hinata suggests that he stays a bit more, if only to share to share the pancakes with him, and Takumi finds himself unable to say no.  
(In the end, the pancakes taste just as great as spending time with Hinata proves to be.)


	5. Regardless of the circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 05 - Holding hands  
> Takumi isn’t sure he’ll ever be able to forgive himself, but at least Hinata’s there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available [on tumblr](http://moirakoro.tumblr.com/post/152175871757/title-regardless-of-the-circumstances-theme-day).

Takumi’s hand wavers and the arrow he shoots misses the target entirely.

For a second, his eyes open wide and he forgets how to breathe. The cut he received on his shoulder during yesterday’s battle still hurts, he realizes. This is not what is keeping him from training properly, however – no, there’s only one thing preventing him from focusing, and that is…  
_Sakura_.

He is weak. He is way, way too weak. And Sakura – his only younger sister, the very person he’s supposed to protect at all times of all people – is lying unconscious in the healers’ tent, injured, because he wasn’t strong enough, wasn’t quick enough, wasn’t smart enough to take in her place the blow that was destined to her.

There are no words for how he feels right now – it’s a mixture of rage and despair, and never has he wanted to smash his own head on the ground this hard. He’s a failure, a pitiful excuse for a big brother, he’s- he feels so terrible and _guilty_ that he absolutely can’t focus on anything besides the question that kept him awake all night, actually.  
_Will she be okay?_  
He’ll never forgive himself if she won’t. Yet he can’t muster the courage to just go and check on her – not when he’s the one responsible for her injury in the first place. Seriously, she’s a healer, she’s meant to stay on the back line and heal his wounds while he protects her; why is it so hard to understand?! Why wasn’t he able to keep this in mind and do everything necessary to ensure she wasn’t hurt?! Why-

“Lord Takumi!”

Suddenly, his retainer’s voice brings him back to reality and he lowers his bow, trying his best to calm himself down. With how nervous and tired he is, he can totally see himself snapping at Hinata and telling him things he doesn’t mean – and he definitely doesn’t want this to happen. He’s already hurt the people he loves enough as it is.  
Thus, it’s his most serious and concerned face that greets his retainer. Hinata barely frowns, though, before he steps closer and places a large, strong, warm hand on the prince’s shoulder.

“She’s alright, Lord Takumi!” he exclaims, then smiles as if he’s… trying to… reassure him? “Lady Sakura just woke up, and she’s fine.”

Relief instantly lights up Takumi’s eyes, but fades as soon as it appeared. It’s good that she’s awake and okay, but… he’s still the one to blame for her losing consciousness in the first place, and he’s not sure whether he’ll be able to look her in the eye, now. Truth be told, the only thing he wants is to disappear, and he bites his bottom lip as his heart clenches-

That’s not something he expects Hinata to understand – yet, before he’s had time to realize he must be making an extremely concerning face right now, he can feel his retainer’s hand leave his shoulder, then go down his arm, slowly…  
And Hinata takes his hand. It’s as simple as it sounds, really. He holds his hand, slowly, gently, in a gesture that is both concerned and loving, and their fingers intertwine – and his are warm against Takumi’s cold, shivering, trembling ones.  
He wants to say something, at first, but the entire thing is so _comforting_ , and he so desperately needs that comfort right now, that he doesn’t find the strength in him to protest. His fingers curl up around Hinata’s, instead.

“She said she wants to see you,” Hinata adds, his grin even wider that he was before. “So let’s go, Lord Takumi!”

And with that, he tugs on Takumi’s hand – but if the guilt the prince feels still twists his stomach, and if he still isn’t sure he’ll ever forgive himself for failing to protect his younger sister… With Hinata holding his hand, now, he knows that he’ll at least be able to face her and apologize properly – because even if he’s scared, and even if he hates himself, Hinata isn’t, and Hinata doesn’t, and as much as his ever-lasting optimism annoys him sometimes, Takumi knows that he can always count on his retainer to support him, regardless of the circumstances.


	6. Half of these scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 06 - Scars  
> Hinata thinks his scars look super cool. Takumi doesn't agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted [on my tumblr](http://moirakoro.tumblr.com/post/152176323862/title-half-of-these-scars-theme-day-06-scars).

Takumi is used to seeing Hinata’s body. They’ve been dating for three years, after all, and they’ve known each other for much longer – he’s seen his retainer during training when drops of sweat trickle down his strong arms, in the hot springs when they’re bathing together, in their shared room when they’re getting ready to go to bed every night… So yes, by now, he’s seen every inch of Hinata’s skin over and over again, he’s certain of it.  
Still, he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get used to just how many scars life has left on every member of his lover’s body.

Most of them are rather small, thankfully, but he’s got a few large ones over his right shoulder blade, too, that Takumi’s fingers follow absentmindedly up and down Hinata’s naked back. He’d never do this or even talk about it in public, but now that they’ve retired in their room for the night and that the summer warmth made his lover get rid of most of his clothing, Takumi can’t help but notice all of the marks on his skin, bathing in the moonlight that comes through the windows, and the very sight of them makes him want to act… a lot more tenderly than he usually does.

It’s due to the guilt, perhaps, he believes.  
Because he knows that it’s his fault Hinata has those scars, the few large ones over his right shoulder blade; the injuries that caused them were severe cuts, and he only got them because he chose to disobey orders and protect his lord during one though, fated battle, when the war was still raging on a few years ago. These scars could have been avoided, if only Hinata had listened – if only Takumi had been stronger, and had been able to dodge the strike by himself. He bites his bottom lip, trying not to let himself fall in self-loathing again, but it’s hard-

“Hey, don’t you think they look super cool?”

At least, until Hinata opens his mouth and speaks the kind of idiocies he never misses a chance to say out loud.  
Takumi frowns.

“They’re scars,” he answers. “So _no_ , I don’t think it’s _cool_ that you’ve been hurt.”

He only gets a surprised, almost hurt gasp as an answer.

“Come on, Takumi! It’s fine, everything’s healed now!”

“Yeah, except the one you got at that tournament last week.”

It’s a medium-sized one, a little further down his shoulder, and he did scold Hinata for it on the very day of said tournament – even though the man won, he shouldn’t have put his safety to risk like that, especially since he’s the second prince’s one and only lover.  
Hinata hasn’t learned the lesson, though, apparently, since he pouts and crosses his arms.

“But I’m so proud of these scars!” he protests, only two seconds before he starts grinning widely again. “They’re here as proofs that I’ve been a decent retainer, at least.”

Takumi could retaliate, but he decides on sighing and saying nothing, in the end. He’d like to tell him that there are other ways to be a good retainer than to take inconsiderate risks just to spare your liege a little cut on his face or a light blow to his arm, but he’s confident Hinata wouldn’t even try to understand – besides… it’s true that he’s been a very, very reliable retainer so far, and that he’ll certainly always be. Takumi just wishes that he hadn’t had to be injured so often, because he- because he _loves_ him, and…  
As he feels himself blushing, he buries his face against Hinata’s back to hide his burning cheeks, although he knows nobody could see him anyway, and he closes his eyes.

“Still, that doesn’t excuse the scars you got during tournaments,” he ends up going on. “Hinata, you really need to-”

“No, no!” his retainer and lover cuts him off. “These scars are just as important, ‘cause they remind me how good it feels to be able to show off in front of you.”

“… What?”

“I mean, I got half of my scars protecting you, and the other half trying to impress you – that’s why I’m so proud of both!”

The worst is that he’s able to say this all with the kind of big, _idiotic_ smile he always wears; and Takumi downright hides against his back this time, face burning, torn between the need not to show his embarrassment and the desire to just punch his lover in the face.


	7. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 07 - hair + to blush + sleeping together  
> To Hinata, nothing's more important than making Takumi feeling happy and safe and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THIS IS SO SAPPY I'M SORRY  
> (psst it's also available [on my tumblr](http://moirakoro.tumblr.com/post/152220245977/title-waiting-theme-day-07-hair-to-blush))

Takumi is, without a doubt, the most beautiful person Hinata’s ever laid his eyes on. He’s never even questioned it; from the very moment when he met the second prince of Hoshido, so many years ago, he’s found him handsome. He’s admired him. He’s been _attracted_ to him, even.  
So now that they’re alone in Takumi’s room, only able to see each other thanks to the pale rays of moonlight filtering through the windows, with Takumi sitting on his lap and his palms on Hinata’s chest, he can’t help but wonder – is this all even real?

Hinata blinks, but a smile is quick to replace the brief thinking look on his face. Of course this is real. Takumi said _yes_ when he asked him to be his lover two weeks ago, after all. Rather than wondering if this is a dream, the real question is – is it thanks to his untied hair or to the blush creeping on his cheeks that his liege looks especially stunning tonight?

Truth be told, Hinata isn’t sure he even wants to know. The only thing that matters, right now, is that Takumi is here, and that he’s as perfect as ever, and that his arms slowly go up to sneak around his retainer’s neck – Hinata’s instincts tell him to close his eyes, which he does, and less than a second later Takumi’s lips meet his. They don’t remain like this for very long, though, because Hinata just can’t wait and absolutely _has_ to grin into the kiss, put both of his strong hands on his lord’s hips, and gently push him down on his bed. Ah, he loves kissing Takumi, he thinks as he looks down at his flustered lover and can’t help smiling like the idiot Takumi always says he is, and he knows that he actually is.  
_But that’s okay, because he’s Takumi’s idiot_.

“I love you, Lord Takumi!” he doesn’t even try to resist the desire to say aloud. “You’re so beautiful with your hair down.”

It’s splayed all over the pillows, now, and Hinata’s fingers lovingly brush a few strands away from his flustered liege’s face.

“And the way you blush is adorable!” he adds.

His own cheeks are red, too, from the warmth and the happiness he’s feeling, but that doesn’t bother him in the slightest. Takumi, however, gets even more embarrassed (and that is, even cuter); he groans, trying his best to sound annoyed, and once he can no longer stand the heat, he puts his arms in front of his face and hides.  
It’s okay, though. More than okay, actually – it’s incredibly satisfying to know that he’s the one who’s making Takumi of all people blush like that, and the very idea of what is about to happen makes Hinata more excited than he’s ever been. He just loves Takumi so much.

“Hinata,” Takumi suddenly grumbles, however. “Hinata, I’m sorry, I…”

In a second, his voice went from madly embarrassed to seriously hurt, so Hinata’s heart misses a beat and his eyes open wide as he immediately sits up, getting off his lover. Takumi remains hidden behind his hands, the blush on his face still present.

“I’m- I’m-“ he tries to say, but doesn’t manage to. “I can’t…”

At first, Hinata is worried and wonders if he did something wrong, if he’s the one responsible for making the man he loves so uncomfortable – but as soon as Takumi moves his fingers a little and their eyes meet, he understands.  
He understands, and all of his concern changes into relief. Well, he’d be lying if he said he isn’t a tiny bit disappointed, because he _really_ wanted to sleep with Takumi just as they’d planned; but nothing’s more important than making his lord feel happy and safe and loved, so he gives up on the idea without hesitation.

“It’s okay if you’re not ready, Lord Takumi,” he ends up saying with a smile as he drops himself next to his lover puts an arm around his waist to keep him close. “I’m super impatient, but I don’t mind waiting if it’s for you!”

That’s all it takes, apparently, to make the prince’s worries go away, at least a little, for he finally moves his hands away from his face – and smiles a genuine, tender smile. He’s touched and it shows, and it makes Hinata’s heart beat faster in pride.

“Thank you,” Takumi whispers. “I…”

Suddenly he’s back to blushing, but Hinata doesn’t have time to wonder why; before he can say anything, Takumi’s hand reaches for his face, Takumi’s lips softly brush against his, and Takumi’s voice murmurs _I love you_ against his mouth.  
And frankly, it’s enough to make him forget all about what they had planned to do in the first place – because just having his lover in his arms right now is already enough to make him happier than he’s ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow HinaKumi week is already over?? Time is a concept I cannot grasp omg  
> ANYWAY thanks a whole big lot to anyone who took time to have a look at these little ficlets! Most of them weren't that great, but still, I hope you enjoyed them. Thank you!! ♥


End file.
